


Someday is Today

by svu_jj



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svu_jj/pseuds/svu_jj
Summary: a little celebration of 3x18, and a story of my babies becoming parents!
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 11





	Someday is Today

“You’ve been sick for weeks Mad, you should see a doctor!” 

Suddenly everything clicked in her brain. “We have to go. Right now.” 

“Huh?” Chimney asked taking a bite of the salmon. “Now, like right now.” She stressed pulling him along. He nodded and then followed her out to the car. “We need to go to the pharmacy and pick up a test...” 

“Test? Maddie..”

“Yeah..” she stopped talking then and chose to stare out the window. Seeing how anxious his girlfriend was, Chimney stepped on the gas a little to get to the nearest Walgreens. 

Once they got there, Maddie ran in quickly to buy the pregnancy tests. Within five minutes she was back out to Chimney’s car. 

“Good?” Chimney asked. Maddie nodded and buckled her seatbelt. Immediately upon arriving at their shared apartment, she ran to the bathroom, purchase bag in hand leaving Chimney to pace the living room. 

After five minutes he began to get worried. “Maddie you okay in there?”

“I need a minute!” 

“It’s been five, all you have to do is pee on a stick I-“ his sentence got interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. 

Nobody made a sound until she held up the test. Immediately thinking he was seeing things, Chimney stepped closer to the stick and then looked up at his teary-eyed girlfriend. “You’re pregnant.” 

“We’re pregnant.” Maddie breathes out. Immediately tears trickle their way down Chimneys cheeks. “We’re having a baby?” He asked. She nodded and brought him in for a hug. 

“Baby..” He pulled back and tucked a lock of her curly brown hair back. Softly, he rested his hand on her non-existent bump and grinned at her. “How far along are you?” 

“No clue. But I’m not showing yet and no other symptoms than just extreme nausea. So maybe 6 weeks?” She guessed trying to estimate. 

Chimney shrugged and led her to the counter so he could pour her a glass of water. While he was doing that, Maddie pondered their situation. “What do we do about everyone? I mean Buck is my brother, Hen’s your best friend and also a paramedic..” 

“It’s up to you Mad. If you wanna tell them, we can tomorrow before shift, or we can wait until twelve weeks. Whatever you want to do, I’m completely supportive of your choice.” 

Maybe it was the hormones, maybe it was the fact that Chimney was the first stable relationship she had in a long time, she didn’t know. But those words quickly made a puddle of tears that cascaded down her cheeks. 

“Hey woah I didn’t mean to make you cry, I’m sorry,” Chimney said holding her hands looking really guilty. 

“No, it's just...I feel lucky, I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Chim.” 

“Don’t do that to yourself, you deserve everything. Okay?” 

She nodded and smiled as he wiped the tears off her cheeks. “What if we make it a surprise to everyone and just tell Bobby? He’s kind of like the dad of the group and he can keep a secret while also making sure that you don’t get yourself killed making me raise the baby alone.” 

“That’s a good idea. We can go in super early tomorrow and tell him. And hey,” 

“Hm?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Maddie responded meeting him halfway for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on fanfiction.net


End file.
